Question: Solve for $x$ : $10\sqrt{x} + 10 = 2\sqrt{x} + 5$
Explanation: Subtract $2\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(10\sqrt{x} + 10) - 2\sqrt{x} = (2\sqrt{x} + 5) - 2\sqrt{x}$ $8\sqrt{x} + 10 = 5$ Subtract $10$ from both sides: $(8\sqrt{x} + 10) - 10 = 5 - 10$ $8\sqrt{x} = -5$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\frac{8\sqrt{x}}{8} = \frac{-5}{8}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = -\dfrac{5}{8}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.